Histoire de lapin
by Adama-chan
Summary: [Donjon de Naheulbeuk] Lapinou était curieux. Il voulait s'avoir qui étaient ces aventuriers qui chantaient comme des casseroles. Alors, n'ayant aucun instinct de survie, il décida de les suivre. C'est quand même bête un lapin, tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas s'approcher de cette compagnie d'aventurier.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voici un petit OS totalement idiot (en même temps avec Naheulbeuk c'est un peu obligatoire) qui, j'espère, vous fera rire ou au moins sourire un peu. C'est vraiment très bête comme texte mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Alors bonne lecture mais veuillez déposer votre cerveau à votre droite avant de commencer ;)**

 **Cet écrit résulte d'un challenge d'écriture initié sous l'enseigne du FoF, forum francophone, situé à l'adresse suivante : myforums/Forum_francophone/577456/ et les conditions étaient :**

 **Fandom** : Libre

 **Support** : Libre

 **Limite** : Aucun maximum ou minimum de mots/pages

 **Les mots suivants doivent apparaître en gras:**

Banque, vin, affaire, ménage, luge, sueur, courrier, cancer, riz

 **Conditions particulières** :

Les verbes peuvent être conjugués. Vous pouvez utiliser le singulier ou le pluriel, le féminin ou le masculin

* * *

Dans la joyeuse forêt de Schlipak, un immense vacarme se faisait entendre. Ce bruit perturbait tous les animaux, les faisant s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Et ces pauvres arbres millénaires avaient à présent envie de boucher leurs oreilles inexistantes. C'était une véritable cacophonie cassant les oreilles de tous les êtres des environs. Mais Lapinou n'était pas comme les autres. Il était bien plus curieux (ou plus con). Alors le voilà en train de s'approcher de l'origine du brouhaha.

Il s'agissait d'un groupe d'aventurier. C'était facile à deviner après tout. Un groupe de bipède de race différente (et une pauvre mule devant tirer une charrette faisant le triple de sa taille), armé jusqu'aux dents, c'était forcément un groupe d'aventurier. Et ils chantaient faux. Tellement faux qu'ils seraient capables de donner un **cancer** des tympans à un gobelin. Tellement que si Lapinou n'était pas déjà à moitié sourd, il l'aurait été depuis un bon bout de temps. Ces aventuriers chantaient vraiment comme des casseroles !

« La compagnie de Naheulbeuk a tellement de talent !

\- La compagnie de Naheulbeuk a tellement de talent !

\- Qu'on ne saurait vous en parlez alors voilà ! C'est terminé ! »

Avec un soupir de soulagement venant de tout être vivant se trouvant dans le coin (surtout les plantes en fait, les animaux sont déjà tous partis), la chanson se termina. Mais le calme ne dura pas longtemps. A peine quelques minutes pour être honnête. Parce qu'ils enchaînaient déjà avec une autre parlant d'un ancêtre nommé Gurdil. Et c'était tout aussi insupportable. Leur capacité à chanter faux était incroyable (ils pourraient remportés des concours à un tel niveau !) et Lapinou essayait de comprendre comment ils faisaient pour ne pas perdre l'ouïe. Peut-être qu'il avait **affaire** à des super aventuriers ne craignant pas les attaques auditives et toute chose ayant rapport avec le bruit. Ou ils sont juste tous trop cons. Soudain, le plus petit des aventuriers s'arrêta de chanter et se mit à parler (à gueuler pour être exact, comme tout nain qui se respecte).

« Fermez-là ! J'en ai marre de chanter, on arrive quand ?

\- Du calme nain. On vient à peine de commencer cette quête, tu vas pas déjà commencer à râler, répondit le ranger.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ! Ça fait cinq heures que je vous supporte et vous écoute chanter ! Et en plus, je dois diriger cette fichu mule qui veut pas avancer ! Pourquoi c'est à moi de gérer cette bête stupide ?

\- Parce que tu as vexé l'elfe et qu'elle est parti, que la magicienne est plongée dans son bouquin, que le barbare aiguise son épée, que l'ogre est en train de manger et que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le faire. Et aussi parce que tu as perdu à Pierre-Feuille-Ciseaux.

\- Mais c'est pas juste ! Et pourquoi doit on accomplir une quête aussi pourrie ? On a mieux à faire que de livrer du **riz** et du **vin** aux elfes sylvains. Surtout si ce sont des elfes d'ailleurs.

\- Parce qu'on a plus d'argent à cause d'un certain nain qui a décidé d'aller parier toute notre fortune à la taverne. On a donc dû prendre une quête qui payait bien, même si elle n'est pas intéressante et qu'il y a des elfes.

\- Je maintiens que c'est pas juste... Et pourquoi on cambriole pas une **banque** pour se faire des sous plutôt ?

\- Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Autant cambrioler le trésor d'un dragon, ça serait au moins aussi dangereux ! Alors maintenant t'arrête de râler et tu fais avancer cette stupide mule chez les elfes.

\- Je râle si je veux d'abord ! Et puis j'aime pas les elfes, sale lèche botte d'elfe. »

A partir de cet instant, Lapinou arrêta de suivre la conversation. Un concours d'insulte venait de démarrer entre le nain et le ranger, les autres aventuriers de la compagnie n'y faisant pas attention. C'était tellement habituel quand l'elfe n'était pas là. Le nain commençait alors à s'ennuyer et il se mettait à insulter n'importe qui (souvent le ranger d'ailleurs). Lapinou ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres réagissaient ainsi mais il était toujours aussi curieux d'en apprendre plus sur les aventuriers. Alors il continuait de les suivre, toujours aussi discrètement (ou presque). Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux mains l'agripper et le sortir de sa cachette pas si secrète que ça.

« Regardez ! J'ai trouvé un petit lapin trop mignon.

\- Oh non, t'es déjà de retour, grogna le nain en voyant l'elfe s'approcher.

\- On peut l'adopter ?

\- Pas question ! On va pas accueillir un nouveau bouffeur de salade dans l'équipe !

\- C'est dangereux pour un si petit lapin voyons, dit calmement le ranger en espérant arriver rapidement à la décourager.

\- Mais je ne veux pas laisser ce pauvre petit tout seul ! Il pourrait se faire manger par un gobelin vicieux. Et puis on pourra faire plein de truc ensemble, du shopping quand on aura des sous, de la **luge** quand il neigera ou même des cache-cache dans la forêt ! »

Lapinou n'osait pas bouger. Il était bien au chaud contre la poitrine de l'être aux oreilles pointus (bien qu'il soit légèrement étouffer vu la force qu'elle mettait dans son étreinte). Il n'avait aucune raison de bouger. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait être manger par cette jolie elfe qui ne sens que les fleurs et la forêt. Alors tout allait bien. Il ferma les yeux, somnolant dans la douce chaleur dégager par l'elfe, continuant vaguement de suivre la conversation.

« Hey, la magicienne, dis-lui que c'est une mauvaise idée d'emmener ce lapin avec nous !

\- ...

\- Tu m'écoutes ?!

\- Non ! Comme vous n'avez pas voulu écouter mon explication sur les poèmes lyriques et tragiques des nécromancultiste gaulois de Vendebout, je ne vois pas pourquoi donnerai mon avis... Espèce d'inculte ne voulant pas apprendre plus.

\- T'as fini de râler ? On s'en foutait de ton histoire, ça sert à rien de connaitre des trucs pareils.

\- Bouah, dégage le nain ! Tu pues la **sueur** !

\- Quoi ?! Attend un peu, si je t'attrape tu vas crever, oreille pointu !

\- Bon, il commence à faire nuit, dit le ranger, désespérer en voyant les deux se courir après pour essayer de s'étriper. On s'arrête ici pour aujourd'hui, on finira demain.

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'écria la magicienne. J'ai du **courrier** à récupérer. »

Et cette dernière referma son grimoire, s'installa dans un coin avant de commencer un sortilège lui permettant d'avoir instantanément ses messages. Les emails avant l'heure en fait. C'est vachement cool d'être magicien quand même (et surtout très pratique dans un monde pareil).

Lapinou avait retrouver le sol depuis que le nain avait commencer à pourchasser l'elfe. Elle ne voulait surement pas qu'il soit blessé dans la course poursuite. Alors le lapin s'était blotti contre la charrette en espérant rapidement retrouver la chaleur de la mangeuse de salade. Soudain, Lapinou eu une étrange impression. Comme s'il était méchamment observé. Et en se retournant, il vit deux paires d'yeux le fixant avec avidité.

Et ce fut la fin de Lapinou

xxXXxx

« Et pas question que je fasse le **ménage** après notre passage à l'auberge ! C'est toujours moi qui doit nettoyer vos bêtises, c'est à l'un de vous la prochaine fois !

\- Arrêtes de râler et vient manger, elfe. Le barbare et l'ogre ont cuisiné pour nous et ça sent vraiment bon.

\- Dites, personne n'a vu Lapinou ? Je l'avais laissé à côté de la charrette.

\- Il a dû s'enfuir, c'est un lapin après tout, il est sauvage.

\- Mais c'est triste qu'il soit plus là... »

L'elfe s'approcha du feu de camp, récupérant des feuilles de salade à grignoter. Pas question de goûter au moindre morceau de viande qu'un de ces sauvages peut manger ! Elle s'installa à côté du barbare et observa le quelque chose qui était en train de cuire. Quelque chose de petit. Avec de longues oreilles. Et une petite queue en pompon.

« Mais... Mais... C'est Lapinou !

\- On a chopper un lapin prêt de la charrette, répondit le barbare. C'est cool, on va bien manger ce soir.

\- Zogzog. Bwargzagtaf, rajouta l'ogre.

\- Vous êtes des monstres ! »

Et l'elfe s'enfui loin de la compagnie en pleurant la disparition de la bestiole (franchement conne pour être restée aussi longtemps avec eux) qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer. Le barbare et l'ogre, complètement idiot comme d'habitude, n'avaient rien comprit, le nain se servait avec plaisir le plus de lapin possible et le ranger songeait de plus en plus à prendre sa retraite. Il en avait vraiment marre de cette bande d'imbécile qu'il était obligé de se trimbaler partout. Comment avaient-ils faits pour former une compagnie pareille ?!


End file.
